Yamoto
Moyen Kazamuki, alias Yamoto, is a Number Hunter who appears in various stories called Numbershots created by Taylor Gorrell. Initially a loner with his own mission, he is now a trusted ally of and his friends. Design Appearance Yamoto has streamlined black hair (originally Droite's dark purple, but faded to black over the years), slightly pale skin, and Gauche's purple eyes. His outfit looks very similar to a Heartland Junior High School male's uniform, only with a black collar and cuffs, and a dark purple tie. He possesses a black D-Pad as well as a black D-Gazer with a dark blue lens. The D-Gazer has a cord that wraps around Yamoto's head in a northwestern direction. When he Duels, his hair become's Droite's dark purple, spikes wildly, and gains lavender streaks (also akin to Droite), and his eyes glow purple. Personality Yamoto is calm and respectful, using honorifics when addressing a person (even Kaito) and referring to himself as "watashi." He despises seeing people suffer, so he hunts Numbers to release their users from their darkness. Yamoto respects his fellow Number Hunters, as they both have noble reasons for collecting Numbers (Yuma to help and Kaito to heal ). However, he initially despises Kaito for how he makes Number holders suffer through his Photon Hand. He is far from a hypocrite, though, as he dislikes what he does to Number holders with his Dark Matter Blade, and feels very bad about tormenting Kaito through his Head Shadows. Even after his real name is discovered, Yamoto prefers to go by his alias. He only lets Droite and Gauche address him as Moyen, and his love for his parents is unbreakable. He claims that his soul is "already dyed in darkness," so he cannot be affected by Numbers. He is overall an altruistic person, rarely acting out of selfishness. However, Yamoto has recently begun lashing out at people randomly for seemingly no reason, and not even he knows why. Unlike most other Duelists, Yamoto is left-handed, and wears his Duel Disk on his right arm. Abilities Yamoto can conjure the Dark Matter Blade from his left hand in order to take his opponent's Numbers. He can also teleport by slashing a portal in space with the Blade. Etymology "Yamoto" comes from "yami", meaning darkness, an alias he chose reflecting his mostly dark traits. "Moyen" is French for "middle", just as his parents are named after the French words for "left" and "right". "Kazamuki" means "the direction of the wind", serving as a reference to his and his parents' direction-based names. Biography Yamoto's first appearance is in Numbershot 55: Doublesided. After Yuma defeats , who is under the control of Number 55: Doruragon, Tokunosuke wakes up, preventing Astral from retrieving the Number. Yamoto then appears and uses his Dark Matter Blade to slice Number 55 from him, warning Yuma and his friends about the Number Distributor before vanishing. In Numbershot 10, Yamoto confronts Kaito before the latter steals another soul. The two of them Duel for the Numbers, and Number 10 begins to show its control over Kaito. Yamoto uses Forced Xyz to make Kaito Summon , and the Number begins to take control. His Head Shadows unintentionally torment Kaito, leaving him to beg for Yamoto to end the Duel, which he does so with a silhouetted monster. However, he does not take his Numbers due to his noble goals. He appears slightly in the final chapter, silently apologizing for what happened to him and feeling happy for him after he is released fro Number 10. Yamoto's true Dueling appearance is in Numbershot 93, where Yuma challenges him after Yamoto claims he cannot defeat the Distributor. The Duel goes back and forth, but Yamoto seals the Duel by Summoning Number 93, a monster that can break through even Hope's defenses. With the fearsome dragon's power, Yamoto defeats Yuma. However, as Yuma has an honorable reason for collecting Numbers, Yamoto does not take any of his Numbers, allowing Astral to survive. He promises Yuma another Duel in the future before walking away. Yamoto continues to appear in each Numbershot, taking some of the Numbers given by the Number Distributor, either by defeating them himself or by after someone else has defeated them. It is later revealed that and are Yamoto's parents (and that his real name is Moyen, and that Yamoto is an alias), who conceived him at a young age and were unable to take care of him, so he was given to a trusted friend of theirs, who later left Heartland when Yamoto was three. In spite of this, Yamoto searched for his parents for a year before locating them in Heartland. Learning they had split, Yamoto tries to reunite his parents, only to fail when he cannot locate Droite. When Droite is found possessed by a Number, he takes her on and defeats her, taking the Number from her. Droite meets her son for the first time in years, and she and Gauche realize that their split was a big mistake upon seeing themselves in him. Yamoto smiles and embraces his parents, happy that his family is reunited. At an unknown time before Numbershot 37, Yamoto is hired by Heartland Middle School as a school patrolman (similar to a hall monitor, only he gets paid), being able to take part in school activities. During a school dance, Yamoto's last name is revealed to be Kazamuki. During a tournament with "Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo" as the prize, he somehow gains a mysterious card: "Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution", which lets him Rank-Up his Verz monsters into the "Neoverz" subset. As shown in Numbershot 69, Yamoto is also capable of corrupting the Numbers he holds into the mysterious "Verz Numbers". However, his card appears to be causing purple blotches on his skin, out of sight of anyone. They haven't been shown to affect him, though. Deck Yamoto plays a Deck supplemented by DARK monsters that focuses on rapid Summoning from his Deck. Due to this, he is capable of Xyz Summoning powerful monsters using 4 or 5 monsters. With the power of "Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution", he is capable of Ranking-Up his Xyz Monsters, even his Numbers, into the mysterious yet powerful "Neoverz" monsters. Effect Monsters * * Dual-Head Shadow * * Mono-Head Shadow * Shadow Chain x3 * Tri-Head Shadow * Quad-Head Shadow * * * * * * * * * * Xyz Monsters * Number 14: KrakargotTaken from an unknown man in Numbershot 93 * Number 24: Nightmare VulpineAcquired prior to Numbershot 10 * Number 35: MushrocketTaken from an unknown man in Numbershot 10 * Number 53: Mirage Monarch BasilongTaken from Droite in Numbershot 53 * Number 55: DoruragonTaken from Tokunosuke in Numbershot 55 * Number 63: Cyberdark ChimeraTaken from Fujiwan in Numbershot 63 * Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos TwinsTaken from Sei & Sachi in Numbershot 69 * Number 72: Vylon DigammaTaken from Kyorei in Numbershot 72 * Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon * Verz Number 14: Neoverz Pelenamaka * Verz Number 24: Neoverz Kitsunemuri * * Verz Cannoneer * Verz Cursanora * * * * Verz Spylakopa * * Neoverz Shiva |spells = * Dark Charge * Dark Path LV2 * De-Xyz * Infestation Vector * Rank-Up-Magic Infestation Evolution * Single-File Line |traps = * * * Overlay Shield * Overwhelming Infestation }} Trivia * According to Taylor Gorrell, if the Numbershots had Gauche and Droite at their canon ages of 19 as opposed to their Numbershot ages of 33 and 32 (respectively), Yamoto would have been Gauche's cousin instead of his son. * Yamoto shares his voice actors with Joker/Ren Amamiya from Persona 5, as well as Innes from Fire Emblem Heroes. Notes Category:Characters